Fantasy Lover
by Yuuten Keidy
Summary: —Vamos Tenten...—Ella lo dudó por un momento.Miró denuevo el pergamino con el dibujo leyendo la escritura. Mordiendo su pulgar haciendo una línea con su sangre justo enmedio del sello,empezó:Inu, Ousu-buta, tori, saru, O-hitsuji...¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!
1. Un día cualquiera

_Definitivamente, la diosa Amateratsu ha decidido abandonar el mundo nuevamente...._

3 días sin su luz, solo una nube la cual tapaba todo el cielo, y una pequeña luz roja proviniente de la luna roja iluminaba lo que se podía llamar tierra.

Dentro del Shinto _Takamanohara, _se encontraba una joven con sus ropajes blancos, acostada sobre una pequeña mesa que parecia de madera, la joven, que permanecía dormida, era resguardada estando a su lado un hombre daba la espalda a la mujer, la cual su rostro era cubierta por una fina y pequeña manta.

Se empezaron a escuchar unos sonidos metalicos y junto a ellos reclamos en un intento de aparente negociacion forzosa.

El hombre en la habitación, escuchando aquello, sonrió un poco de lado hasta que una persona cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara haciendo reverencia ante el, le llamó

— Gashir-sama... hemos traido al culpable.

El hombre ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción al momento que volteaba por completo para hacerle frente a la situación. Viendo ante el, como otros 2 hombres con capucha negra y máscaras blancas agarraban entre ambos a otra persona la cual traía el mismo ropaje que ellos. Cubriendo su rostro con una máscara en forma de ave, fuè obligado a arrodillarse frente al hombre con elegantes ropajes blancos.

— No tienes verguenza.... — dijo Gashir — aunque... no deberìa de sorprenderme

— ¡Calla! — gritò la persona frente a el, aun tratando de safarse, pero sin èxito — no eres mas que un...

— ¡Silencio! No tienes ningùn derecho a hablarme de esa manera... recuerda frente a quien estas... — Gashir caminò un poco rodeando la mesa con la joven — Mira lo que tube que hacer por tu culpa, ahora ella no me sirve de nada, ya que tu le haz quitado su virtud...

Gashir descubriò el rostro de la joven, y tocandole con el torso de la mano la mejilla hablò con voz monotona

— Tuve que dormirla... aunque muere poco a poco...— nuevamente desviò su mirada ahora hacia el llamado traidor — ahora... pasemos tu castigo...

Hizo una seña y los dos encapuchados asintieron, quitandole la màscara y le soltaron. Haciendo una reverencia desaparecieron con una pequeña nube de humo dejando solo a las 3 personas en ese gran salon. Gashir no pudo ocultar por màs tiempo su sonrisa mientras que la otra persona de orbes plateadas le miraba con odio.

— Por fin ha llegado el dìa... — Gashir hizo unos simbolos con sus manos, a lo que la otra persona abriò por completo sus ojos, reconociendo al instante lo que hacìa— Nos vemos... Neji Hyuga...

Y tras un ùltimo simbolo, un grito ensordecedor se escuchò por el templo, seguido por una pequeña luz verde, mientras el grito cesaba.

* * *

— ... Y eso es lo que veo.

La sacerdotisa de ojos azules y estraño color de cabello amarillo deslavado, soltó las manos de una de las jóvenes frente a ella.

— Yo no creo en esas cosas — la joven castaña con curioso peinado puso sus manos en su regazo, la Miko le miró desafiante.

— Debería, Ama-san, si tanto duda de mis poderes debió abstenerse de buscarme.

— Gommen nasai Shion-sama — dijo la otra joven, una chica cabello dorado y en 4 colitas, y mirando a su amiga le replicó — ¿Porque sigues dudando? Te he traido con la Onmyōji(*) más poderosa y.. que en ocasiones da miedo, pero mira, te ha dicho lo mismo que yo.

La castaña, soltando un bufido miró a su amiga

— Sólo queria saber si me aceptarían en La Academia Ninja como Docente, no queria saber nada de mi _doloroso _ futuro amoroso.

La rubia de coletas suspiró.

— Vamos Tenten tu sabes que...

— Gracias por su ayuda Shion-sama— dijo Tenten al momento en que se paraba y tomaba sus cosas — Tengo que retirarme, tengo un entrenamiento que cumplir así que... ¿Vienes Temari?

— Adelante... recuerde Ama-san, usted tiene un futuro algo incierto...normalmente el Tesou Uranai (*) es suficiente...

Y con un ademán, Tenten salió de la habitación. Temari se quedó con la Miko, la cual le miró con seriedad.

— Temari-san, se perfectamente que usa usted también lo que es adivinación y sé también que usted esta enterada del futuro de Ama-san, aunque mis predicciones son algo inexactas puesto que se ven borrosas.

— Sí, en contadas ocasiones cuando leo las grietas que aparecen en un omóplato de gamo, o incluso en el tarot.

Shion rió un poco.

— Lo haces a la antigua y a la moderna... interesante...

Temari se levantó de su lugar estirandose un poco.

— Bueno Shion-sama debo retirarme, esta morocha es algo... bueno, usted sabe como es.

Shion asintió, Temari dejó la habitación no sin antes hacer una ultima reverencia. Shion se levantó también tomando unos huesos de una bolsa roja hacercándose a la hatsumode (*) y lanzándolos. Una pequeña llamarada y unos cuantos tronidos hizieron que Shion abriera sus ojos de par en par.

— No puede ser...

* * *

— Vamos Tenten, necesitas salir de tu rutina y salir a divertirte como la joven que eres... ¿Haz salido a centros nocturnos? No. ¿Despedidas de solteras? ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera estuviste mas de 3 horas en la mía! Kami.... Tenten ... ¿Me estás esuchando?

Tenten desvió su mirada hacia su amiga Temari, la cual cambió su expresión por una molesta.

— Como sea... hoy es tu cumpleaños Tenten y tenemos que festejarlo y-

— No otra sesión espiritual... por favor... ni nada de leer el tarot, ya fuimos con Shion-sama como dijiste... ¡ni nada de streappers!

Temaria a cada cosa que decía cerraba su boca y la torcía un poco.

— No seas aburrida Tenten, hoy cumples 21 años... ¿que tal si llamo a todos los gennin? Apuesto que Sakura e Ino ya tienen preparada una fiesta... y con s-trea-ppers ¡Kami sama! Espero que se parescan a los que salen en _Las Vegas_...

Tenten volvió a suspirar y después le dió un sorbo a su soda.

— Si lo sé, pero es más para deleite de ellas, y no será hoy, será el fin de semana. Pero no te emosiones Temari, diré que estoy enferma y no iré.

Temari se molestó ante el comentario, para después formar una expresión exagerada de susto.

— ¡ No me digas que ahora me sales lesbiana !

Tenten casi se ahoga tomando su refresco.

— ¡Claro que no! So-solo que... no quiero saber nada de hombres por ahora.

— Tennie, debes de superar lo de Takanari...

Su amiga no cambiaría. A menos que....Bueno, primero, tendría que encontrar el objeto.

* * *

Una hora después, Tenten llegó al único lugar donde podía deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos extraños que su adorada amiga le hacia pensar, depositando su pequeña mochila en uno de los casilleros con su nombre escrito en un delicado pergamino. Sacó su ropa holgada para su entrenamiento y entro a los vestidores.

—¡Buenas Tardes mi adorada compañera!— la chica desvió su mirada viendo a una raya verde irse directamente con ella y darle un fuerte abrazo— ¡Oh! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Mira que la llama de la juventud no te deja!

— Lee... ¡déjame respirar! ¡apenas y entro al dojo!— El chico la solto y sonrió, la castaña desvió su mirada viendo como estaba el dojo, adornado con muchos globos de colores, serpentinas colgando de todos lados, un pastel de 3 pisos casi enmedio del dojo junto con refrescos.

— Hoy en verdad es un dia especial— la versión mucho más adulta de Lee, quien seguía sonriendo, apareció justo detras de Tenten alzandola en los aires dandole un fuerte abrazo— Mi querida pupila, hoy repito es un dia especial! ya que estas aqui.... ¡FELICIDADES MI BELLA PUPILA! SE QUE ESTAS EN LA PRIMAVERA DE TU VIDA LA CUAL RECIEN EMPIE-

— Gai-sensei —acortó ella— agradesco su intención... pero...

— Wow.. ¿una fiesta sin invitarme?

— ¿ARE?! ¡¿POR ESO VINIMOS?! ¡¡¡QUE HAY DEL ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL´TTEBAYO!!!

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi fiel y eterno rival! ¡Que bueno que haz llegado!— Gai sensei sonrio y mostró un _blink_— Kakashi, bienvenido, tu tambien pequeño Naruto y Sasuke.

Kakashi, con su cara cubierta a excepción de su ojo derecho, figuró con su cara algo parecido a una sonrisa, el chico llamado Naruto, un rubio ojos azules y curiosas rayas en la cara, miró a la chica castaña, para después sonreir, Sasuke, quien movió un poco su cabeza para mover los largos mechones negro-azulado de su blanco rostro también le regaló una media sonrisa mirándole con sus ojos oscuros.

— Oh... entendido, feliz cumpleaños Tenten— ella sonrio de lado

— Gracias... a todos....

* * *

Saliendo del Dojo con 1 piso completo de pastel - puesto que eran 3, recordando-, se dirigió a su departamento en una privada. Abrió la puerta con cuidado entrando en su hogar, puso su bolsita en la mesita de la entrada en lo que cerraba la puerta.

—¡SORPRESA!— Del susto Tenten casi tira el pastel, siendo ayudada de inmediato para que eso no sucediera — ¡Ups¡ lo siento Tenten.

La chica solo volteó lentamente para mirar un bulto rosado que ahora la abrazaba. Mirando a una rubia sostener su pastel.

— ¿Có-cómo entraron...? — desvió su mirada hacia una personita que estaba jugando con sus dedos — Oh no... ¿Fuiste tu Hina-chan?

La chica oji-blanco, lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza un poco avergonzada mientras seguía con sus dedos.

— Go-gommen nee... Tenten-san...

— Lo siento... pero como ibas a cancelar la del fin de semana tuvimos que adelantarte la fiesta... además... ¡¿Quién quiere perderse de estos bombones?!

Gritó la rubia ya con el pastel en la mesa, del pasillo salieron 3 chicos de muy buen cuerpo y sonrisa encantadora los cuales fueron directo con Tenten y la tomaron de la mano, llevándola a la sala, la cual ahora estaba MUY decorada.

Frente a la notable cara de enfado y verguenza de Tenten, sus amigas no podían más que reír, y siendo Hinata la única seria, uno de los chicos fué con ella a bailarle. Menos de 25 segundos duró la chica conciente antes de ser tomada entre los 3 jovenes tratándo de hacerla volver en sí.

Instantes después la autonombrada vestia verde de Konoha hizo acto de presencia junto con los otros 4 chicos. Naruto al ver a Hinata inconciente trató igualmente de despertarla, al no ver efectos, Lee trató de darles primeros auxilios siendo atacado primero por Hinata que recién despertaba ¨de manera inconsiente fue el golpe ¨ más otro montón de parte de Naruto por querer aprovecharse de ella.

—Vaya eso si que fué una fiesta.... — decía Temari mientras ayudaba a Tenten a limpiar.

— Tsk.. mendokuse...— dijo un joven con peinado de piña mientras traía más bolsas para la basura.

— Calla y ayuda— le reprochó Temari.

Sakura, junto con Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata tuvieron que irse a las 11:00 pm, puesto que todos tenian que madrugar y esto sólo era una ¨probada¨ de lo que Tenten tendría el fin de semana. Lee se había pasado un poco con el sake que Sakura había traído así que yacía dormido en el sofa con unos sonoros ronquidos.

—Es tú culpa Temari— acusaba la morocha al poner unos platos con restos de pastel en las bolsas de basura— mira al pobre Shikamaru, todo esto fué tu maquiavélico plan.

Temari rió un poco.

—No puedes negar que fué divertido.

Tenten no la contradijo. Apesar de haber hecho todo eso sin su consentimiento y por aproximadamente 6 horas, se había divertido como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

La Tenten de antes _casi_ regresaba.

— Oh... por cierto, no te he dado mi regalo...— dijo la mayor al momento que iba por su enorme bolso.

— Temari no es necesario que...

— Sr. Lagrimitas, ¿podrías llevarte a Don Ronquidos a su casa?

Shikamaru miró a su mujer y suspiró

—Creo que no tengo otra opción... — dijo tras un largo suspiro de resignación— Tsk... no lo voy a cargar... levántalo...

—Oye Tennie, eso te corresponde a ti.

La chica asintió y se acercó a Lee. Tomó a Lee por los hombros y empezó a sangolotearlo.

—¡Lee! ¡Levántate! ¡Tu llama de la juventud se extinguirá!

El chico al principio mareado, volvió en si escasos segundos después.

—¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO PUEDE EXTINGUIRSE EN MI! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡GAI SENSEI!

Shikamaru le miró de manera extraña mientras Temari y Tenten soltaban una sonora carcajada. Lee después de haber gritado un poco más acerca de la llama de su juventud, cayó dormido nuevamente, a lo que el pobre Shikamaru, aún con fastidio aceptó llevarselo a su respectiva casa. Una vez fuera de la casa de la morocha, Temari desvió su mirada hacia su amiga la cual sintió la misma devolviéndosela.

— Algo tramas Temari... esa sonrisa no es por nada....¿Qué traes en el bolso?

La chica de las 4 colitas se acercó a la castaña mirandola fijamente.

— Tenten, faltan 20 minutos para la media noche...

— ¿Y...? espera... nada de sesiones de brujería Hija de _Madam Sassu_...

Temari le reprochó con la mirada.

— No seas así Tenten, sabes que soy Shinobi calificada...

— Lo sé, lo sé, Embajadora de Sunakagure...

Temari, aún con su sonrisa, sacó de su bolso un pergamino de color gris. Tenten le miró con curiosidad.

— Esto, mi estimada amiga— dijo señalando dicho pergamino — será lo que te cambie la vida.

Tenten levantó una ceja.

— ¿ Y eso es... un pergamino viejo...?

— Es más que un _Pergamino Viejo_.... es EL pergamino viejo...

— ¡Wow, hace tanta diferencia!

— ¡calla Tenten! Ahora vamos, harás una invocación.— Tenten se negó rotundamente.— Vamos, no es nada malo.

— ¿Y si no lo es, qué se supone que voy a invocar?

Temari aún sonreía.

— MI querida amiga, esto invoca a un Esclavo Sexual y...—Tenten no resistió la carcajada.— ¡No te rías! ¡hablo en serio!

— Pero Temari, ¿Un esclavo sexual?

— Se llama Neji. Necesitas una MUY buena experiencia, y.... ¡Lo tendrás por un mes completamente a tus pies!

Tenten negó nuevamente. Su amiga realmente llegaba a ser una niña en ocasiones a pesar de ser la mayor del grupo de amigas y la ¨más madura ¨.

—Vamos Tenten, tienes que superar lo de Takanari.... además.... sólo tienes que hacer un sencillo _ Kuchiyose no jutsu... _

Tras un suspiro ella tomó pergamino abriéndolo. Había un pequeño dibujo de un hombre con un traje ninja algo anticuado completamente negro, con una pose de un próximo ataque con su cabello largo hacia un lado y su rostro casi de perfil. Ambas se quedaron boca-abierta.

— Oh... por... Kami sama... nunca había visto un dibujo así — confesó Temari, Tenten tragó con pesar.

— Bueno... no está tan mal.. para ser un antiguo dibujo y pergamino...

— Tenten, admítelo... lo deseas...

La chica le miró.

— Oh.. si...¡deseo con ansias que entre en mi una y otra vez! ¡que quite las telarañas que tengo en mi-

— Basta Tenten no quiero saber de tus intimidades — Dijo Temari con una cara de fingido desinterés— ¡Volvamos al tema! ¡Invoca a este bombón!

Tenten lo dudó por un momento. Miró denuevo el pergamino con el dibujo leyendo la escritura.

_Hyuga...Neji..._

¿Hyuga...?

— Al cabo se que esto es imposible...

Mordiendo su pulgar haciendo una línea con su sangre justo enmedio del sello. Y empezó:

**_Inu, Ousu-buta, tori, saru, O-hitsuji..._**

—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Colocando su mano en el sello, una nube de humo se hizo presente, ambas chicas retrocedieron. La nube de humo desaparecía poco a poco y las chicas centraban su mirada hacia ese lugar, después se miraron sorprendidas de que el pergamino fuera de verdad.

—¿Ne...Neji...?

Se escuchó un ruido en la cosina, ambas chicas se sorprendieron, Tenten tomó un kunai el cual siempre traia consigo y le dio otro par a Temari. Ambas con cautela digna de una kunoichi de su rango se acercaron al lugar.

—¿Quién anda — Tenten fué la primera en atacar, pero bajó la guardia al ver lo que era— Genial, resulta que no invoque a un Esclavo Sexual de quien sabe cuantos años o siglos y eh invocado a mi gato Axel que llevaba desaparecido 3 días...

Tenten dejó el kunai en la barrita mientras tomaba en brazos a su gato pelirojo.

— Yokunai... pensé que sí funcionaría... talvez era una broma...

—¿De donde sacaste ese pergamino Temari?

—Lo olvidó una de las chicas que me visitaron para que les leyera las cartas...

— Siendo la Embajadora de Sunakagure y leyendo las cartas...— Tenten bajó a su gato abriendo el refrigerador y le sirvió leche en su platito.

— Me entretengo cuando no hay nada que hacer.

— Oh Shikamaru que te entretenga

Temari se ahogó un poco y lo ¨_despistó_ ¨con un tosido pero un leve sonrojo la delataba.

— Ese no es el tema....— se escuchó el timbre, y una voz diciendo ¨ _Apúrate mujer_ ¨— Tsk... Hablando del rey de roma... en fin Tennie, me retiro, recuerda que el sabado-

—Si, si ya se.... — Temari se despidió con la mano y se retiró del lugar.

Tenten tomó la botella de sake sirviéndose un poco y bebió un sorbo. Axel había terminado su leche mientras ronroneaba en la pierna de la chica la cual rió un poco. Se tomó el resto del sake que se había servido y fué a su habitación a cambiarse, deshizo sus chonguitos dejando caer su largo cabello, lo cepilló un poco y se hizo dos trenzas. Mirandose nuevamente en el espejo soltó un suspiro mientras su gato brincaba a su cama y se acurricaba en una esquinita.

—Te envidio Axel... no tienes nada de problemas.. ni....—Tenten se empezó a sentir algo mareada.— Creo que no tomaré más sake...

La chica fué a su cama moviendo las cobijas para acostarse, se acomodó de lado y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las ventanas.

_Maldición... olvidé cerrarlas anoche..._

Se acomodó nuevamente sintiendo una calidez que la envolvía, junto con un aroma muy agradable...

Espera....

_¿Qué...?_

La chica abrió los ojos fijandose en que no tenía abrazada a su almohada...

Por lo menos no una almohada tan... _musculosa._

Abriendo sus ojos por completo, levantó su rostro mirando uno sereno el cual miraba lo que era el techo. Esa persona, al sentir movimiento bajó su mirada encontrandose con los ojos de sorpresa de Tenten.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?!

* * *

¡Uff! Por fin después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo por fin actualizo...! Había olvidado mi fic hahahaha pero bueno aqui la primera parte.

Aclaro que será una combinación extraña del mundo actual de Naruto, puesto que todos los Shinobis y maestros tendrán su mismo rol, solo que no 9/10 de la población de Konoha será Ninja, solo una pequeña parte que serán los mismos de siempre.

Unas cuantas palabras que talvez no conoscan:

TESOU URANAI: Adivinacion por las lineas de la mano o Quiromancia

Onmyōji: especialistas en magia y adivinación. Sus responsabilidades en la corte abarcaban desde preparar calendarios hasta tareas místicas como la adivinación y la protección de la capital de los fantasmas malvados

hatsumode: Fogata sagrada

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic, espero les agrade la nueva versión ... Y QUE ESTA VEZ NO ME PIDAN BORRARLA. Recuerden soy feliz con reviews y si desean que ponga alguna idea loca diganme ya saben que las pongo de una u otra manera.

**Chica anime 4ever**


	2. Primera Impresión

La chica no pudo hacer más que retroceder lo más rápido que pudo separándose de aquel bien musculoso cuerpo. De la brusquedad la chica perdió el equilibrio cayéndose hacia atrás con las sábanas enredadas a ella. El hombre usó sus reflejos para tomarla del brazo antes de que cayera y poco a poco la dejó en el piso bajando el también de la cama estando a su altura.

— ¿Estás bien? — habló el hombre

Tenten seguía en shock. Se quedó mirando al hombre frente a ella. Tez pálida, cabello largo castaño con una coleta sujetando sus puntas y sus ojos..._plateados._

_Inner Tenten: ¡Kami! Que voz tan... sensual... ¡Y su físico! Parece de... 21 años.. ¡He ganado la lotería!  
_

_¡Shhst! Calla parte irracional..._

Dejando de lado su discusión interna trató de recordar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

— Vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Estás bien?.

La chica se quedo mirando al hombre frente a ella sin dejar de ver sus platinados ojos que notaban un sentimiento algo extraño que no pudo descifrar y asintió levemente. El hombre le ayudó a levantarse y ella sin rechistar aceptó la ayuda. Allí fué cuando vió su vestimenta sonrojándose un poco.

— Cre...creo que... bueno....— El chico le miró — tu-tu ropa...

El chico bajó un poco su mirada observando como sus manos eran cubiertas por vendas hasta los codos y traía un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo, y con simplemente unos shorts algo holgados.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Eres shinobi? — Preguntó mirandole nuevamente a los ojos con algo de pesar.

— ... al parecer, olvidaste lo de ayer.

_Inner Tenten: ¡Cariño baja tu mirada que este tipo esta sa-bro-so!_

— Bueno... etto... cre-creo que... etto... bu-bueno.... so-soy Tenten— dijo la chica con torpeza extendiéndole la mano. El hombre tomó su mano y ella sintió una pequeña descarga.

— Neji — Dicho esto la jaló hacia el besándola. Rodeó su cintura pegandola a él y con la otra sujeto su nuca.

Tenten abrió sus ojos por completo mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente ante la sensación de aquel beso. Le empujó momentos después para encararle.

— ¿Porqué demonios hiziste eso?

Neji le miró como si no entendiese.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Porqué me haz besado... — dijo con enojo pero un notorio sonrojo se mostraba en su rostro.

— Simple — contestó el — para eso me haz invocado... — dijo acercandose a ella y Tenten retrocediendo — Dijiste que querías que entrara en ti una y otra vez... que te quitara las telarañas de tu-

— ¡Alto!— dijo ella separándose de el con sus brazos— ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás dirí...

La chica abrió sus ojos por completo mirando atontada a Neji.

¿Podría ser..?

— ¿ Dijiste... que te invoqué? — el asintió — Oh kami... — Tenten se dejó caer a la cama quedando sentada en una de las esquinas.

Neji de movió a un lado de ella tomando el pergamino y mostrándoselo a ella.

— Me invocaste... al final de cuentas... — Tenten miró a Neji el cual apretaba el pergamino y mostraba un gesto de frustración— Así que terminemos pronto... espera, tengo todo un mes... será mejor que me acostumbre a tu habitación...

—Espera.. para empezar... no creí que eso fuese verdad... si te invoqué fue por error....

Neji le miró.

— Nadie invoca _algo_ o a _alguien_ por error.

— Como dije, mi nombre es Tenten. Bien, ya conoces a alguien que _sí_ lo hace.

Neji arqueó una ceja y después volvió su semblante serio.

— Bien... ya estoy aquí... estoy para complacerte—Dicho esto se acercó a ella nuevamente para besarla pero ella puso su mano entre ellos.

— No. — Neji parecía no comprender — Escucha... es en serio... no... no era mi intención invocarte... pero ya que estás aquí...

— No eres diferente a las demás... solo buscan una cosa... — murmuró al verla encaminarse a su clóset

— ¡Si! Aquí esta... sabía que te había lavado... — Tenten sacó una yukata color azul marino y se fué detrás de un biombo, Neji no perdía de vista los movimientos de la castaña. Salió del biombo con su yukata puesta — Ya que estás aquí...—La chica se acercó a el— Vamos... acompáñame a desayunar... ¿si?

La chica le sonrió y Neji sintió que algo en su interior se movía. Asintió levemente y le siguió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y tras pasillo más llegaron al comedor. Tenten indicó a Neji que se sentara y él aún con duda hizo lo indicado, la castaña le ofreció algo de beber lo cual el respondió de las opciones, una taza de té. La chica tomó el telefono ordenando algo de comer y fué instantes después con Neji.

— Y dime... — dijo ella después de una larga pausa en la cual no hacía más que ver su reflejo en el té— ¿Cómo... cómo es que te encerraron?

Neji dejó su taza de té.

— Eso fué... en la Segunda Guerra Ninja... o al termino de esta... las distintas villas ocultas que se habían creado enfrentadas entre sí, en una busqueda por el poder y el control del territorio...

— Eso lo tengo completamente memorizado... espera... eso fué hace...— Tenten empezó a hacer cuentas con las manos y después miró con asombro a Neji— ¡Hace 850 años!

— Entonces... estamos en el año 2010...—Tenten rió nerviosamente al ver la facilidad de Neji con matemáticas— Pero sí, fué después de la Segunda Guerra...

— ¿Pero... que hiziste para que te encerraran y te.. convirtieran a esclavo...?

Neji dió un sorbo a su taza de té.

— Uzume...

— ¿Un shinto?

— Una sacertotisa

— Oh

— Como decía... Uzume, la sacerdotisa y yo... Bueno, en ese entonces yo era capitán del escuadrón ANBU

Tenten se ahogó ante el comentario.

— ¿Eras capitán ANBU?— Neji le miró molesto— Summimasen... continúa...

— Sí, lo era, como Capitán ANBU y con mi apellido, no podíamos hacer mucho... Normalmente, nosotros los Capitanes en ese tiempo, éramos bendecidos por las sacerdotisas de algunos shintos. Era la primera vez que me tocaba ir al Shinto Takamanohara, donde la sacerdotiza bajo la gracia de Uzume, Amanouzume no mikoto, su nombre puesto ya como Miko, fué la responsable de la ceremonia Monozane. Yo iba junto con mi escuadrón en ese entonces, 3 de ellos eran nuevos, y apesar de yo ser uno de los más experimentados...

Neji se quedó mirando un punto fijo y después bebió otro sorbo a su té. Tenten le miraba impaciente.

— No diré más.

Tenten se molestó

— ¿Porqué no?

— Porque estoy aquí para complacerte sexualmente no para-

— EL** punto** es que me tienes que complacer.... y quiero que lo hagas— Tenten se separó de el al verlo acercarse a ella— HABLANDO

—Hn... el hablar no es mi punto fuerte.

— Al parecer si, haz hablado conmigo este tiempo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, el timbré sonó. Tenten suspiró con desgane y fué hacia la puerta. Neji se recargó en la silla, pensando en lo último. Normalmente todas las mujeres se le hechaban encima y ahora, aparecia una chica que lo invocaba ¨_por error_ ¨, y que no caía en sus brazos rogandole por sexo.

— _Talvez... no sea como todas las demás..._

Pensó.

— Bien señor pocas palabras, espero te guste el Ramen — Neji arqueó una ceja mirandola de manera extraña — ¿Qué? No me digas que no haz probado el ramen...

Neji asintió.

— Solo que... se me hace... raro... Ninguna de las otras invocadoras me había dado de comer... Ni charlado.. como hasta ahora conmigo...

Tenten al ponerle el plato enfrente de el abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

— ¿No te hablaban y te tenían sin comer durante todo un mes? — el chico sin mostrar sus ojos no hizo seña alguna — ¡Kami-sama! ¡Eso es inhumano!

— No soy humano... solo soy... un esclavo...— Dijo apretando sus puños. Tenten ablandó su semblante colocando una mano sobre la de él.

— Lo eres Neji... eres humano...

Tenten le sonrió levemente mientras Neji le miraba fijamente

— Tenten... — dijo el casi inaudible mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la chica.

Pero el timbre volvió a sonar, sacando de ese ¨trance¨ a ambos haciendolos retroceder y la chica ir a la puerta a atender.

Neji se quedó en el mismo lugar. Nunca nadie se había opuesto a él. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido perseguido por chicas de una manera directa o indirecta y a él poco le importaba todo eso, hasta que conoció a Uzume. La única que le había visto como tal y como el era. Sin el título de _Capitan ANBU_ ni_ Hyuga _de por medio. Sólo por ser Neji.

—Neji... — dejó sus pensamientos de lado para ver a la chica— Aquí esta la responsable de todo... Temari...

El chico desvió su mirada hacia la recién llegada, la cual seguía boca abierta desde que había entrado. Ella movió su cabeza saliendo del trance.

— ¿Fu..funcionó...? — Tenten asintió— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Ni yo aún...

Tenten tomó asiento donde anteriormente estaba

— ¿Y bien? — Tenten desvió su mirada hacia su amiga, sin comprender — ¿Es tan bueno en la cama...?

Tenten se ahogó con el té.

— ¡Temari!

La rubia muy quitada de la pena se sentó junto a Neji, mirandole de arriba hacia abajo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

— ¡Uff! Corazón, si no vas a ... usarlo de manera apropiada... pues...

Neji entrecerró los ojos

— No voy a ¨_usarlo_¨ Temari, él es una persona.

— Pero Tenten..

— Basta...

— Esta bién....

Temari seguía en su posición, miró denuevo a Neji y le sonrió un poco. El ni se inmutó

— Bien, ya que estarás aqui por un mes... necesitaras ropa ¿no crees?

Neji le miró con un leve semblante de asombro

— ¿me vestirás?

— Te he dicho que no voy a usarte...

Tenten y Neji se miraron por un momento y el chico desvió la mirada cerrando sus ojos, Tenten sonrió un poco.

— ¿Porqué...? — la castaña desvió su mirada hacia el chico quien mantenía la mirada alejada a la de ella — ¿Porqué me tratas... como un humano?

La chica le sonrió.

— Porque eso eres Neji... eres una persona...

Neji desvió denuevo la mirada.

_Eres patético._ Dijo una voz en su interior. _Solo con Uzume actuabas así_.

Neji miró con disimulo a la chica frente a el discutiendo con su amiga.

— ¡Como sea!— dijo al final Temari— Este chico necesitará ropa... ¿Tienes algo por allí?

— Qué incómodo.

Temari y Tenten se vieron para después soltarse riendo.

— Ya enserio Tennie...

— Tengo un poco de ropa de... bueno... de nii-sama...—Su semblante se entristeció un poco. Temari puso su mano en el hombro de la chica sonriendole un poco y le fué devuelta la sonrisa— Gomen nee...

— Todo está bien Tenten... anda, ve por un cambio para ir a comprarle ropa adecuada.

Tenten asintió para irse al segundo piso. Temari suspiró y tomó los platos llevándolos a la cocina, Neji ayudó.

—¿ Tiene... un hermano?

— Sí... Riku, bueno, no eran hermanos de sangre pero si lo fueron al momento de su adopción.

— ¿Adopción?

Temari dejó de lavar los platos y miró con seriedad a Neji

— Escucha Neji, a Tenten no habla mucho del asunto... ambos fueron adoptados. Talvez ella te cuente bien la historia más adelante, por ahora, tú no sabes nada.

Neji asintió levemente, al momento en que Tenten gritaba de las escaleras.

— ¡Neji, sube, aquí tengo un cambio de ropa!

EL chico hizo lo que le indicaron, subiendo lentamente hacia la habitación de la chica.

— Toma, esto debe quedarte.— Neji miró la ropa que la chica le daba. Una camiseta sin mangas negra con zipper y un pantalón azul algo holgado.

— Vaya, y yo acostumbrado a que me desvistan.

Neji tomó en el aire las ropas que Tenten le había lanzado a la cara, con un notable sonrojo y molestia. Se volteó para salir del cuarto pero fué sujetada del brazo

— No te vayas...

La chica al ver la expresion del oji blanco se dio la media vuelta dandole la espalda.

— No te ofendas, es para no verte.

Neji sonrió levemente de lado para acomodar la ropa que le habían dado y ponérsela. Tras un par de minutos miró su reflejo en el espejo. Torció un poco sus labios. El negro le quedaba bien pero definitibamente prefería sus antiguos ropajes. Y la venda que tenia en su frente ya estaba algo maltratada.

Bajando su mirada por el tocador, un pequeño retrato le llamó la atención.

Miró a Tenten con un Qipao rosa manga corta y algo largo. El mismo peinado de dos chongos pero tenia unas flores en cada chongo y unos listones que se mecían un poco con el viento, y a su lado, tomándole del brazo, un hombre algo alto con un Qipao al estilo Kung Fu Negro. Traía el cabello algo largo plateado.

Se les notaba felices.

— Ése es Riku, mi hermano... — Tenten ya estaba a su lado cuando el desvió su mirada — Esa foto nos la tomamos hace exactamente 1 año...

— Puedo notar que lo quieres demasiado.

— Es mi familia... o lo que queda de ella... aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre, el siempre me cuidó...Gracias a él también pertenecí a una familia..._  
_

—...

Tenten sonrió al retrato y lo colocó en su lugar, después le sonrió con un deje de tristeza a Neji.

— Vamos, Temari nos espera para ir comprarte ropa...

El chico le siguió mientras Temari preparaba su mustang para partir. Neji al principio entró con desconfianza y al momento de prender el motor casi atacaba el pobre carro.

— ¡En serio! — decía Temari mientras manejaba y Tenten reía sin parar— Alguien que estubo en la Segunda Guerra Ninja que le tiene miedo a un Mustang GT...

— Basta Temari, esta es una época completamente diferente para el...— desvió su mirada a Neji, el cual se mostraba bastante molesto— No le hagas caso...

— Tu estabas igual...

La sonrisa de Tenten aun no se borraba. Temari se estacionó en una Gasolinera.

— ¡Pero te mriabas adorable!

— Bueno, regreso, ire a pagar la gasolina.

Temari se bajó del carro dejando a Neji y Tenten, quien se hizo hacia enfrente para abrir el capó

— ¿Qué haces?

— Trato de... abrir esto... hace calor... ¡whoaa!

Neji la había jalado y ella quedo encima de él

— Sabes.. así estas bien...

— ¿Qu-qué haceeeeees....?!

Neji masajeaba lentamente uno de los pechos de Tenten, y con la otra mano le acariciaba la pierna subiendo poco a poco.

— Nada... solo... satisfago a mi ama... ahora que estamos solos.

— N-no... basta... —puso sus manos sobre las de él, tratando de quitarlas, pero Neji aumentaba sus caricias — ¡aaahh!

— Um.. tus labios dicen una cosa... tu cuerpo dice otra... — dijo hablándole al oído — Me pregunto si...

Bajó su mano hasta tocar cierto punto en la chica.

— ¡Aaaahhh!

Neji ebosó una sonrisa.

— ¿Ves a que me refiero?

El seguía acariciandole.

— Ah.. Te-Temari.. re-regresa..aahh.. rá pro-pronto...

— Entonces será más rápido.

Y Dicho esto, metió la mano dentro del pantalón holgado de la chica, aumentó el ritmo de su movimiento haciendo que Tenten arqueara un poco la espalda mordiendose con algo de fuerza el labio inferior. Neji podía sentir que en cada rápido movimiento la chica respondía con pequeños gemidos y movimientos de cadera muy leves. Empezó a besarle el cuello y su otra mano viajó hacia abajo de su blusa, la chica respondió con una pequeña replica pero volvió a gemir cuando Neji subió un poco su ropa interior presionando un poco su pezón.

— Ah..aahh.. Ne..Neji.. Aaahh.. y-ya... n-no... Aahh..

El chico succionó un poco el lóbulo de la oreja de Tenten y esta, tras una leve temblorina por su cuerpo se recargó por completo en Neji respirando con algo de dificultad. EL Ojiblanco sonrió al haber provocado un pequeño orgasmo a la chica.

— Y eso es poco... tan solo déjame complacerte... _Tenten-sama..._

Pasó su dedo por la entrada de la chica introduciendolo con movimientos suaves.

— Tenten, ¿puedes presionar el boton del tanque? olvidé hacerlo.

Ambos dieron un pequeño brinco ante la sorpresiva -_e inesperada_- intervención.

— S-sí.. enseguida...

La chica se acomodó rapidamente su ropa para volver a hacer el mismo movimiento, se fué hacia al frente presionando un botón del lado izquierdo del volante y antes de volverse a dejar caer hacia atrás, quitó unos seguros en la parte delantera del carro arriba del vidrio y se dejó caer acomodandose bien su ropa.

— ¿Qué hiziste?— Preguntó Neji con algo de curiosidad.

— Esto...

El capó del carro se hizo hacia atrás lentamente dejando pasar por completo los rayos del sol haciendo el carro en un convertible. Tenten sonrió de lado y Neji hizo una mueca.

— ¿Porqué lo hiziste?

— Para mantenerte quieto corazón.

Tenten se puso unos lentes azules que combinaban con su ropa y le dió unos negros a Neji, el cual con pesar y porque el sol le calaba, se puso. Temari rió ante la situación dandose una idea de lo que paso en el carro, talvez le preguntaría después a Tenten que tan bien había sido su primera experiencia con Neji, pero al juzgar por los gemidos ahogados y suaves movimientos del carro, algo bueno.

Una vez ya con gasolina en el tanque, fueron directo al Centro Comercial. A Neji le incomodaba estar entre tanta gente, sin mencionar toda la atención que recibía al andar. La vendedora de _Boutiqueva_, no paraba de darle indirectas a Neji y miradas de odio a Tenten puesto que Neji con cada cambio que la vendedora le daba, le preguntaba si estaba bien. Lo mismo pasó en 4 tiendas más. Tenten, cansada de tanta atención a Neji quiso dar una pausa a una refresqueria dentro del _Mall_.

— ¡Ah, estoy harta! ¿Te pasaba esto en... antes?

Neji se encogió de hombros dando un sorbo a su agua de horchata.

— Para mí es normal.

— Eres un...

— ¿Tenten? —La chica desvió su mirada encontrandose con unos ojos jades los cuales le miraban con sorpresa— ¡Vaya si eres Tenten! ¿Y ese milagro?

— Sakura... Pues... de compras..

La chica señalo a Neji el cual mostraba un rostro de completa serenidad sin quitarse los lentes aún. La pelirosa le miró fijamente unos momentos.

— Oh... Bueno soy Sakura Haru- ¡argh!

Sakura se agarró la cabeza unos momentos.

— Saku.. ¿estás bien...?

— Sí.. sí.. gracias... lo siento... tengo que.. irme... adiós

Tenten se quedó en el mismo lugar mientras veía a su amiga marcharse.

— Ok.. eso fué raro..

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Dijo Temari llegando con una nieve.

— Bueno... llegó Sakura.. pero.. ya se fué, un dolor de cabeza supongo.

La embajadora de la arena ofreció de su nieve mientras se sentaba con ellos.

* * *

En otro lugar de Konoha, unas puertas enormes eran abiertas, una fogata era la que iluminaba el lugar.

— Ya le he visto...

Una persona incada frente a la llamarada desvió un poco su mirada.

— Bien.. supongo.. que ya sabes tu misión.

La persona que recién entraba asintió.

— Es una lástima que tenga que pasar por esto...

— Sabes que sólo es temporal, además ella seguirá con su vida, al igual que tú Sakura...

La persona frente a la llama se puso de pie.

— Pobre Tenten... ¿Es hora?

— Así es... es momento de que poco a poco los demás ¨despierten ¨ y sepan su rol en esta importante misión, se requerirá toda la discresión posible...

Sakura hizo una reverencia.

— Hai, Shion-sama.

* * *

Monozane: Cuando los Dioses se manifiestan o _poseen_ a una miko

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic, espero les agrade la nueva versión ...

¿Algo largo y medio enfadoso no...?

OH X DIOS NEJI DICIENDO TENTEN-SAMA HOLY SHIT yo misma me kede... palabras que nunca mencionara Neji pero que mataría xk las dijera con su voz tan sexy...

Gracias a todas (os) aquellos que siguen apoyandome con esta historia, ¡¡en realidad se los agradesco!!

Recuerden soy feliz con reviews y si desean que ponga alguna idea loca diganme ya saben que las pongo de una u otra manera.

**Chica anime 4ever**


	3. lamentable noticia UU

hola mis estimads lectors, siii hacia bastante que no me pasaba por aqui...

y con la novedad... de que estan subiendo nuevamente una historia que yo habia publicado y no x ser plagio xk la modifikeee ahahahahahaha xD

pero al final de cuentas, sucede esto... y resulta que a la otra compañera que sube la historia...

LA TOMAN OTRA GENTE COMO PROPIA!

DIGO, YO TOME LA IDEA ORIGINAL, PERO DIGANME SI HE VUELTO A PONER LA MISMA HISTORIA ORIGINAL DEL LIBRO!

esto no se vale chics... u_u es una gran pena tanto para lectores como para autores que toman una idea y la escriben...

lamentablemente yo aqui en la universidad me he perdido con respecto amis historias y no es k ande de fanfarrona diciendo que soy muy chingon en esto pero x lo menos de mi cabecita salen ideas para entrenener a personas interesadas en lo que una humilde servidora, junto como muchas otras, escriben para su deleite.

y al igual de lamentable que no todos nacen con "talento" de escritor o escritora... mas que el plagio...

Tal vez suene inapropiado x mi el decirlo por la historia que presento, mas sin embargo, la idea es la misma, la trama hubicada en el mundo alterno y naruto junto con mitos y leyendas japonesas


End file.
